Hitomi wo Tojite
Hitomi wo Tojite (瞳を閉じて, Close Your Eyes) is the 8th track to Oshitari Yushi's album Kesshou. Lyrics Kanji= 色のない夢を見た　白も黒も何もない 暗闇の真ん中で　膝を抱えていた 差し込む一筋の光　かざした手を伸ばして掴んだ 吸い込まれるように　導かれて　立ち上がってゆく 愛することが　生きてゆく糧ならば 争うことに　流す涙も　必要ないはず　きっと 愛のかけら集めて　輝いた結晶 瞳を閉じて　今ここに生まれた意味を知ろう 自分の存在の　意味を問う時もある 数々の出会いから　その答えを解くだろう 何度となく繰り返し　傷ついて強くなってくのは 人の痛みを知るための　大事なプロセス 信じることで　心が強くなれるなら ほんの少しも　惜しむことなく　君を想うから　もっと 人は皆　誰かに　愛されているはず 瞳を閉じて　ほら　優しさに包まれているから 偶然は必然で　全ては自分で　選んできた道 愛する人と　別れの時が来たなら 二度とは来ない　流れゆく時を　過ごせた想い出を抱いて 遠く離れてゆく　より近くなってく 瞳を閉じて　ほら　君の心の中に残るよ さよならは言わないよ　またすぐに会えるさ 瞳を閉じて　ほら　いつでも君のそばにいるから いつでもそばにいるから |-| Romaji= iro no nai yume o mi ta shiro mo kuro mo nani monai kurayami no ma n naka de hiza o kaka e teita sa shi ko mu hitosuji no hikari kazashita te o no bashite tsu nda kyuu i i mareruyouni hichi karete ta chi a gatteyuku ai surukotoga i kiteyuku kate naraba araso ukotoni naga su namidamo hitsuyou naihazu kitto ai nokakera atsu mete kagaya ita gesshou hitomi o to jite ima kokoni u mare imi o shi rou jibun no sonzai no imi o to u toki moaru kazukazu no dea ikara sono kota eo to kudarou nando tonaku ku ri kae shi kizu tsuite tsuyokunattekunawa hito no ita mio shi rutameno daiji na burosesu shin jirukotode kokoro ga tsuyo kunarerunara honno sugo shimo o shimukotonku kimi o omo ukara motto hito wa minna dare kaniai sareteiruhazu hitomi o to jite hora yasashi sani kuru mareteirukara kuzen wa hitsuzen de sube te wa jibun de eranndekita michi ai suruhitoto waka reno toki ga ki tanara nido towa ko nai naga reyuku toki o su gosetao mo i de o da ite too ku hana reteyuku yori chika kunatteku hitomi o to jite hora kimi no kokoro no naka ni noko ruyo sayonarawa i wanaiyo matasuguni a erusa hitomi o to jite hora itsudemo kimi nosobaniirukara itsudemosobaniirukara |-| English= I saw a colorless dream. Nothing, not even white or black. In the midst of darkness, I hugged my knees A stream of light that came in, I extended my hand and grabbed it As if I were sucked in, being lead by it, I stood up If being in love is a necessity in order to live There should be no reason to shed a tear for fighting, perhaps Collecting the shards of love, the crystal that shined Close your eyes and let us learn the reason for being born now There are times you question your reason for being From many encounters, you will find the answer to that Repeating many times, but growing strong by being hurt It is an important process to learn the pain of people If believing will make your heart stronger Just a little, without hate, I will think of you, more Everyone should be loved by another Close your eyes, see, you are surrounded by kindness Coincidences are inevitable, everything is according to the path you chose If the time to part with your loved ones comes Hold onto the times you spent within the flowing time that will never come again Parting further. Getting closer. Close your eyes, see, it will remain in your heart I won't say good bye. We can see each other again soon. Close your eyes, see, I'm always by your side I'm always by your side Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics